


Anime City

by Stubbsville9588



Category: Azumanga Daioh, Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbsville9588/pseuds/Stubbsville9588
Summary: Meet Jack Samson, a new citizen of Crimson City. He moved to Crimson City to start a new life. How will he be able to start his new life?





	Anime City

Anime City  
By: Stubbsville9588

“Yes! Finally, my new home!” said a dark haired young man with brown eyes and wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers (whose named Jack) said in excitement. He walked around his new house and said in excitement, “Can’t wait to make new memories here in Crimson City.” Suddenly, he heard the front door bell ring. He walked towards the front door, opened it and saw two women dressed in maid outfits. One had pink hair (Ram) while the other had blue hair (Rem).

“Welcome to the neighborhood,” they both said at the same time.

“Why thank you. My name is Jack Samson. What’s your names?” Jack asked.

“My name is Ram and this is my sister Rem,” Ram said, pointing at Rem.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Hopefully, the neighborhood is nice,” he said.

“Oh it is. Well sort of,” Rem said.

“What do you mean by ‘sort of,’ Rem?” he asked.

But before she could answer, Ram interrupted her by saying, “Actually, the neighbors are nice in their own way.”

Jack raised his eyebrow. “And what do you mean by that?”

“You’ll find out. Let’s go, Rem. I think I hear Subaru calling for us,” she said, pulled her sister away from Jack and walked away.

Jack sighed as he closed the front door and said, “Nice in their own way. Just what did Ram mean by that?”

Suddenly, he heard the front door bell ring. He turned around and saw a woman wearing a white chef’s hat over her black hair on her big head, green eyes and wearing a orange shirt underneath a white apron (Kamado Ueshita).

“Hello, neighbor. My name is Kamado Ueshita and I run an orphanage nearby,” she said.

“My name is Jack Samson. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kamado,” he said.

“Oh, the pleasure’s mine Just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Like I said, I run an orphanage along with my husband John.”

“I see. Well thank you very much, Kamado and you have a good afternoon.”

“Why thank you, Jack. You do the same,” she said and left.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he closed the front door only for the door bell to ring again. “Just how many people are gonna welcome me?”

He opened up the front door once again and saw a black haired young man with blue eyes and wearing a beanie, an overcoat over his black turtleneck shirt with a zipper and boots (Yukiteru “Yuki” Amano); and a young woman with pink hair in pigtails, pink eyes and wearing a blue shirt with a dark pink ribbon in the front, a blue skirt with high socks and brown shoes (Yuno Gasai).

“Hello and welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Yukiteru Amano aka Yuki and this is my wife, Yuno,” Yuki said, pointing at Yuno.

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Jack said.

“Same here. So how are you liking Crimson City?” Yuno asked.

“Well, to be honest, I just arrived and I haven’t gone anywhere in Crimson City.”

“Maybe we can give you a tour around Crimson City, if you want,” Yuki suggested.

Jack thought about it and nodded.

“Great! Follow us and we’ll show you some of the places here in Crimson City,” Yuki said and walked away with his wife Yuno with Jack following after he closed and locked the front door.

———————————————————————————————————————

They first went to the downtown Crimson City, they decided to go to a small store called the Mihama 99 yen Store.

All the sudden, a young woman with light brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and wearing a white t-shirt with a white dog face on it, blue jeans and brown sneakers greeted them (Chiyo Mihama).

“Hi and welcome to my store. I’m Chiyo Mihama,” Chiyo said.

“Hi. I’m Jack Samson and I just moved into Crimson City,” Jack said.

“Oh! I heard someone moved into our city! I wasn’t sure they’d come to my store.”

“Huh? Why do you say that?”

“Well, you see, my store hasn’t gotten any customers recently and I was considering closing down if business keeps going as it is.”

Jack looked around the store. She was right. Almost all of the items on the shelves and racks had dust on them.

Chiyo just sighed. “Guess I’ll close down my store…”

Jack was outraged by what Chiyo said. Giving up so soon? He looked at her and shouted, “Don’t you dare give up so quickly, Miss Mihama! If I have to, I’ll work here if I have to! But don’t you dare give up!”

Chiyo and the others were shocked at what Jack said.

“But Jack, my store hasn’t been doing good for almost two months. There’s no way I can keep it,” she said.

“Then I’ll work here with you and make it better than before. Trust me. I worked at a store before in my hometown and made it more lively than before. So come on. What do you say?” he asked, extending his hand out towards Chiyo.

She looked at it, thought about it, shook it and said, “Okay, Jack. If what you say is true, then fine. You’re hired.”

Jack nodded.

“But you have to be here before 7 AM because the store opens up at 8 AM,” she said.

Jack nodded again. “I will, Chiyo. See you later.”

He then left with Yuki and Yuna.

———————————————————————————————————————

After Yuki and Yuno took Jack around parts of Crimson City, they arrived back at his house. After thanking them, they left while Jack entered his house and said, “Oh wow! What a day! Can’t wait to work with Chiyo tomorrow and make her store more lively!”

The End, for now…


End file.
